Don't forget me
by Lovelife05
Summary: What if Derek Hale had a younger sister. What if she escaped the house fire but lost all her memories. Alyssa Hale stumbled away from Beacon Hills six years ago not knowing who she was. Now she's back but her life wasn't so simple these last six years. She's darker than what Derek remembers. Slow build Isaac/oc.
1. Time to remember

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's terrible. I got this idea in my head and thought why not have a go at writing a fanfiction. Please leave a you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

The wind swept through her long black hair, the cold violently hitting her bar arms as she gazes down the road wondering what lay ahead. She stood on the outskirts of the little town Beacon hills. It's been six years since she left, well since she stumbled down the road with burns covering her body. Six years since that old couple picked her up with their eyes filled with worry. "You poor dear. Where your parents? Where did you get those burns? What happened sweetie?"

She didn't know. They took her to a town only an hour from Beacon hills, and for the next two months that's what it was like, just question after question.

"Where are you from?"

"Where is your Family?"

"Do you remember what happened dear?"

She didn't remember, her mind was blank and after each question they'd look at her with sympathy and understanding. They didn't understand how could they? They didn't have to live their life with only two pieces of information. Her name was Alyssa and she was a werewolf. That's all she remembered, not even a fucking last name. For four years she was stuck in a foster home, she hated it. She hated what they did to her. She tried and tried to remember but she never did. They turned her cold and hard, she didn't show emotion. She didn't know how to feel, but she never gave up.

When she turned eighteen she moved out of the foster home, she was glad to see the back of it. The look on that bastards face when she walked out that door with not even a thank you or goodbye, just a middle finger. She moved into a shitty apartment that she could barely afford. That's what she gets for working as a waitress in a greasy rundown café. Some months she didn't have enough to pay the rent because she had to pay for her car which was actually decent and with some worked could be a beauty she just didn't have the money, but her landlord was a sleazy lonely man and she was an attractive young girl with her curved body and green eyes that could mesmerize. Every month she'd pay the rent one way or another, she wasn't proud of herself and after every 'payment' she'd curl onto her mattress but she'd never cry she didn't have the ability to cry.

Two years that went on for until the day of her twentieth birthday, which was when everything changed. She was on her way back to the apartment (she couldn't call it home that would imply she belonged there) She was mentally preparing herself for the night ahead, it was that time of month and even though she can control the change she likes to be safe so she locks herself in and blacks out the windows so no one can see in. she was walking down the street when a strong burning smell filled her nose, she didn't know why but she was drawn to the smell. She staggered to a Holt with the scene that confronted her. It was a house, beautiful and majestic, a house you could imagine a loving family living in. It was surrounded by glorious flames, there was firefighters scattered around the house trying to control the beast as they enclosed the house. A familiar ache shot through her body which she couldn't explain. It was when she heard the piercing scream of a little girl shouting "mummy" that brought her crashing to her knees and memories bombarded her mind.

_Flashback_

_ The fire, the screams! "Mummy" she screamed when her mother told her to run. "Go honey, save yourself I need to find your father" "I can't leave without you mum" she coughed. "Yes you can, there's sill chance for you baby, and I love you so much don't ever forget that. I need to try get the rest of the children out I can't do that knowing your still here. Please baby for me save yourself" she hugged her mother knowing it was the last time, they finally separated and her mother ran further into the house .she ran to the back door, she managed to pry it open when a wooden beam attacked her head with so much force it would have killed a human but she wasn't human it simply knocked her unconscious. She woke to the sound of strangled coughs, she didn't realize where hers. "MUM? DAD? She cried through tears. "Alyssa? Go save yourself" she heard someone mumbled, the voice sounded familiar but she didn't know who it was, she didn't know where she was. She was in a burning house, she took the advice of the voice and she ran and ran, from where she didn't know. _

"Sweetie are you okay?" a sweet voice dragged her from her memories; she looked up into the soft face of a woman dressed in a fire uniform.

"Yes ma'am, I just remembered something" she mumbled softly. She vaguely remembers dragging herself to her feet, she vaguely remembers running to her apartment and packing a duffel bag of her shit. She left the key on the counter and ran to her car and began her drive to Beacon hills.

Leaning against her car she debates whether to continue or just drive back to her fucked up life. She remembers everything now, that's why she's here because that day didn't kill all her family she remembers her older brother and sister were at school. She would have been to but she convinced her mum to let her stay off and help bake cookies. They weren't in the fire that destroyed their home, their life. They were hopefully still alive, she had to know. She got back in her car and continued her drive into Beacon hills in search of a cheap motel. She would visit the house tomorrow, her home. She would start looking for her siblings and she will find them even if it kills her. Alyssa Hale never gives up.


	2. I love you sourwolf

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who fav or followed my story and to my first reviewer. **

Chapter 2

They finished renovating the house about two month ago, it had been Lydia's idea of course and once the pack got their mind set on something they wouldn't stop until it was finished. Even though they didn't live here, Derek had told them all to pick a room for themselves in case they were in trouble and had to stick together, or if one of their pack nights ran late and they didn't want to go home. He said they could have any room except for his and this one. He didn't know why, why just this room. It didn't bother him when Lydia and Jackson took Laura's old room or when Scott and Allison took his parents room. He would never forget them he just knew he had to move on with his new family, but when Erica had walked to this room he snapped at her "no" in his Alpha voice and for once she didn't argue. He doesn't understand why just her room, maybe because he was older and he was supposed to protect her, the way Laura protected him, or maybe because he was always closer to her. He loved them both equally but he loved that she would come to him with her problems, or maybe the fact she was just as stubborn as him yet full of life. He hears the soft steps of his mate walking towards him and the slight dip of the bed as Stiles sits next to him and places a reassuring hand on his thigh, he doesn't look up. He told stiles about all of his family from Laura to Peter and from his cousin to his parents, but never her it hurt too much. He broke his promise that he'd never let anything happen to her because that was his job. He was the older sibling he was supposed to protect her. He knows Stiles is dying to ask what's wrong, Stiles knows the only time he's like this, is on the anniversary of the fire, which is not for another three months. He can practically hear Stiles brain running a mile a minute wanting answers but he doesn't ask he just sits and comforts him.

They sit like that for ten minutes. Neither wanting to speak and break the comfortable silence that has settled around them. For the first time in six years Derek's glad Stiles is there to comfort him. He's glad that he doesn't have to sit alone and sink into a pit of despair. He would have sat all day in that same position, but he knew he'd have to go soon. In the end its Stiles soft voice that drags him from he's moping.

"Derek? Their all ready to go and it's getting late, we don't want to be out all night" Derek doesn't reply, he knows he has to step up as Alpha and put his feelings away. He has to train his pack, he has to protect them and to do that they have to be able to defend themselves. The moment of silence seemed to last forever. He sighs "Yeah I know, let's go" They both stand, Stiles walks towards the door he glances behind him and notices Derek hasn't moved. He continues to stare at the wall. He knows Stiles is now stood in front of him, he doesn't speak, and he simply drags Stiles towards his solid chest and nuzzles Stiles neck with his face. He takes a deep breath and sighs, for a minute he lets his mask slip so Stiles can see how broken he really is. He feels tears gather at the corner of his eyes, he fights for control (even that reminds him of her, she had to always be in control of everything) and locks them away like he usually does. He pulls away from Stiles and they silently walk down the living room where his pack waits for him. They all turn to him and smile. He loves every single one of them, he loves the way Isaac acts tough to everyone else but when he's with the pack he shows that he's still vulnerable and seeking comfort from his family. He loves how Erica is a bitch but mess with her pack and she will kill you. He loves how Boyd will throw himself in to training not just to learn but because he loves to spend time with the pack. He loves how Scott can act thick but he always knows when one of the pack is feeling down, he also has the ability to make you laugh no matter how pissed you are. He loves how Jackson acts not to care for the pack but you can see the genuine worry when one of the gets in trouble or the fun and excitement that flashes through his eyes when their all play fighting. He loves Allison's determination to protect her loved ones or how she brought the pack and the Argents together. He loves how Lydia is human but has the balls to challenge him when their discussing strategies or how she'll ask what everyone else wants to ask but are too scared to. And he loves how Stiles just completes them, how he makes them all into a family, how he can calm Derek down with just his presence and how he can love Derek even though he's emotionally fucked up. Even though he would never say it out loud (that would ruin his whole brooding façade) they know that he loves them even when they can be irritating, but that's what families are like. A hint of a smile plays at his lips and with a hint of his Alpha power "Everyone in the woods, we've got to train" He goes to follow his pack outside when Stiles grabs his wrist and pulls him onto his lips. "I love you sourwolf" Stiles breathes against his lips, he lightly chuckles at the nickname. "I love you too Stilinski" they follow the sounds of excited yelps and playful growls as they set up for training.


	3. Looks like an Omega

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read my story. Especially my awesome reviewer alyssa14anc. Pretty please review :)**

Chapter 3 

Her mind runs away with her thoughts constantly. It's what happens when you have no memories you think of ever possibility on every situation. Also she likes control, she likes to have control so when she get herself into a situation (which she does often) she likes so think of every solution so no matter what happens, she won't freeze. She'll be in control. That's what she doing right now. Questions and solution run through her head as she imagines the reunion. What if they're not alive? What if someone's moved into her house? What if they don't recognize her? Or the worst question she imagines the one that makes her cringe. What if they don't except her? What if they find out about her past?

She will admit, over the past six years she seems to find herself in constant trouble. Trouble that she starts most of the time. She keeps bad company and goes places that people go for one thing and one thing only, to find trouble. She's done some unspeakable things over the years, mostly in self-defense, but if she wouldn't have been a big mouth bitch she wouldn't need to defend herself. Her mouth has a tendency of running away with its self and that pisses people of, she's such a smart arse but she speaks the truth. She challenges people because she knows she will win. All these things have changed her, but can they see past that and accept her or will it repulse them too much. Even if they want to accept her will they're better judgment tell them otherwise.

These are the thoughts as she runs barefoot through the forest, forgetting all the dangers, just wanting to feel the familiar earth under her skin, the wind as it rushes towards her face and the scent that she had forgotten come rushing to her nose. She finally feels free, this is home and she feels whole again. She's too caught up in her own thoughts that she doesn't hear the slight squeak of leather boots or the scent of wolfs bane in the air. That is until she runs straight onto the piece of rope hidden on the ground; she's catapulted into the air and is hanging upside down. Her first reaction is to contemplate all the possible ways to free herself, she is interrupted by a stern voice. A middle-aged man steps into her line of sight, he's got deep blue eyes with dark hair and slight stubble. What catches her attention is that he's kitted out with crossbows and knives, _probably laced with wolfsbane_ she thinks to herself. He's surrounded by another two men kitted out the same, the only difference one was shorter and one had blonde hair. How could she forget there are hunters in her town? She's so fucking stupid for forgetting and now she's hanging from a tree great, just great.

"Looks like we got an omega" Shorty said to the one stood in front of her. _He must be the leader,_ she thought. She could take all three of them, she's taken on more but the only problem is she's still hanging from a tree there's no way to distract them. Once again she was dragged from her thoughts by Mr. Boss man.

"Got to be, not seen her around here before and you know the pack their all kids. How old are you?" Pack? All kids? But this was her families territory, no other pack should be here and a pack of kids. Could that mean her siblings aren't here anymore? She wouldn't show weakness to them, she wouldn't show that they'd hurt her without even realizing it, so she done what she usually does. She took the piss.

"45 actually hunny. Why, you after a bit? Sorry baby you're not my type" the look on the hunters face made her burst out into a fit of giggles. She continued laughing; Mr. Boss looked bewildered and turned to look at his fellow hunters. That one second was all she needed to claw at the rope and free herself. By the time they had realized what happened she was running. She could hear them hot on her tail, she didn't turn to look she just ran, got to lose them. But how? She continued running while she thought of what to do. She ducked as an arrow flew past her ear. She hadn't realized she was running in the direction of her old house. She was thinking of places to hide, when she heard a noise. The hunters were far behind her so she slowed. There it was again that noise. Just up ahead. Another quite howl filled her ears as she stopped completely that howl, she's heard it before. That howl that she heard when they used to wrestle in the yard. The same howl she heard when they were playing on the Xbox and she was winning. The howl that deafened her when she had gotten hurt and he was worried. It was exactly the same howl that she had grown up with. For the first time in six years a single tear slip from her eye and she let it. She hesitantly took a step forward into the clearing were she saw a group of wolves and humans. All fighting each other, she watched fascinated. They were fighting in similar strategies her family used too. It was when she heard another quite howl that she fixed her eyes on him. She bit her lip, there he was, her big brother looking at the group with pride in his eyes. He looked different but she could tell it was him. She hadn't realized she'd make a small whining noise in the back of her throat. The humans of the pack didn't hear it but each of the wolves instantly straightened and look towards her hiding place. She watched him step forward and his wolves stood at the sides of him, in a circular order. His eyes flashed red. _Red_, she thought, he's the Alpha. She watched as he froze and each of his wolves turned their attention to him.

"You okay?"The male human asked him in a soft caring voice. She noticed a tiny red mark on the human's neck. Mate her wolf whispered, his mate. He didn't answer; he just kept staring towards her hiding place. The human had a look of worry on his face. She couldn't stand the look on his face anymore, the look of confusion, anger and love. She slowly stepped so they could see her, they all crouched into a fighting stance waiting for an order that they didn't receive. They look between her and their Alpha. She just stared at him, she could see a Haunted look in his eyes also disbelieve. They stayed staring for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, until she plucked up the courage to speak. With a few tears still rolling down her face, she took another step forward and whispered "Derek?" he was about to answer when the three hunter burst into the clearing.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the cliffhanger, I love to be cruel. Don't forget that tiny little review button down there. :) **


	4. She didn't submit

Chapter 4

He let a soft growl out as he watched Jackson let out a loud howl from underneath Scott. His pack was really coming along, the training had really paid off and now they were fighting, not just throwing a few hits here and there, they were full on defending and attacking. It made him proud. He had paired them up and told them not just to fight but strategize, they had to be cunning and be able to change course of attack in an instant. His eyes darted between the groups. He had told Isaac and Boyd to work on strength and speed. Isaac had all the speed even for a boy as tall as he is but Boyd is taller and packed a lot more muscle, he had the strength. Erica could fight better than any of them when she put her mind to it; it's the perks of being a she-wolf. She was stronger and faster than all of his Betas. He remembered when he used to train with his sisters; they would team up and take him and his cousins down in less than five minutes. So he wanted Erica to work with Alyson, she could fight but he wanted her to learn to avoided arrows while attacking. Also Alyson had taught Stiles and Lydia how to use a bow; they were practicing against the trees. He had to admit they were good, they had not even been practicing for a week and yet they hit target every time. He expected it of Lydia she was strong, so was Stiles but he always thought of Stiles as a bit geeky and wouldn't even know how to use a pen knife. He was wrong because no matter how many times Lydia hit the target, you could see the concentration on her face. Stiles made it look effortless as if he had done archery all his life. Every time one of his pack he had let out a small growl of pride, it encouraged them and he knew they craved to them growls. They loved to know they had made their Alpha proud. It was during one of his growls when he smelt something. A scent. His pack instantly faced the direction were they heard a small noise but he didn't hear anything. He froze, he knew that scent, and it had been six years since he smelt it but he could never forget that scent. The scent that haunted his dreams for six years. His use to be covered in each of his family members scent but that one scent always stuck out. The scent that was stronger than the rest, but that scent was dead. It had been dead for six years. _Has to be a dream, _He thought. This was some sick joke someone was playing because that scent had burned, burned with the rest of his family. He was still lost in his mental breakdown when she stepped out into the field. No! It couldn't be his mind was playing with him. He was stressed that had to be it, he was hallucinating. He blinked but no, she was still there stood not ten steps away. He stared into her vibrant green eyes. He was vaguely aware that his pack had taken a defensive stance and was waiting for an order to remove the threat. He was vaguely aware of the confused glances his pack was giving his and the hurt look that flashed across Stiles face. They stared for what seemed like eternity. "Derek" he heard her whisper. He could hear the hesitation in her voice. This is why they were close because she had a thing about being able to read everyone but he could read her. He could see the pain that ran through her eyes; he could see her walls crumbling with every tear. He opened his mouth to speak but his words were cut off when Chris Argent burst into the field.

He watched Chris freeze with confusion; he knew Chris was wondering why he hadn't killed her for being on his territory. He stilled was staring at her, he saw her take a small step forward. That was when Chris sprung into action, he took his gun out of his holster and fixed it on her, he was about to pull the trigger when Derek screamed "No" he was to late because Chris had already pulled the trigger but she ducked out of the of the bullet and threw herself forward landing on her feet into front of him. He knew everyone was watching him but he didn't care, he let the tears slip out of his eyes and he reached out and embraced her. She hugged him back instantly she buried her head in the crook of his neck taking in his scent and he could feel hot tears soak his shirt. She choked out a sob and he held her tighter, he could feel the questioning gazes of his pack and the hunters but he didn't let that stop him. He gently pried her of him and took her face in his hands; he stared into her eyes and let his flash red, hers instantly flashed blue in reply. Each of the pack, including the humans felt her connection as he accepted her into the pack. A small smile ghosted on her lips as she let another choked sob and he pulled her into his warm embrace again. He looked over her head and looked at every single one of them in their eyes, he knew they wanted ask, they were curious but they were all to scared. That was everyone except Lydia.

"Did you just accept her into the pack? But she didn't submit, every wolf or human who wants to be a pack has to submit to the pack, we did, why didn't she? Even better question who the hell is she?" She asked in a frustrated tone. He gazed at her with red eyes trying to tell her to shut up. He knew she wouldn't submit, this was his little sister, she wouldn't even submit when his father was Alpha. It's just the way she was with her controlling ways. He didn't care his little sister was back, he didn't need her to submit he just needed to protect her, like he failed to last time. He had gotten a second chance and he wouldn't let her get hurt through stupid Alpha pride shit. He didn't want to explain that to them just yet so he answered simply.

"She doesn't have to" they all turned to stare at him. He could see the hurt in Stiles eyes, he was probably getting to wrong idea and he wanted to explain but he just couldn't yet because all that mattered was that his little sister was here and alive. He felt her gulp against his neck and she slowly unwound herself from his arms and went to stand beside him, he watched as she looked everyone in the eye with confidence. She was always confident but this was a different kind. She finally set gaze on him, she sighed "I guess I better explain, but can we do it in the h-house? Please?" he simply nodded to her then to the pack, he lead the way back to the house with her by his side and the pack and hunters following behind them. He could hear the hushed whispers between them. No one had realized she had stopped; they all turned to look at her and saw pain in her eyes. She seemed to mentally shake herself and gave a weak smile to the pack. She carried on walking into the house, everyone spread them self around the living room, he sat down next to Stiles and placed a hand on his back but he never took his eyes of her. She was running her hand over the walls and was in deep thought, it took him three coughs until she turned her attention to them, then she spoke but when she spoke he didn't hear the broken voice he heard outside he heard a strong voice that was calm and confident.

"Well considering it's only Derek who knows who I am, I guess I should introduce myself "she sighed, her eyes flashed to Derek then she looked at the pack and the hunters "My names Alyssa, Alyssa Hale" He saw the pack look at each other with frowns on their face and confusion in their eyes but when he looked at Stiles he saw confusion and hurt. He knew Stiles was wondering why he had never heard of her, he knew Stiles was thinking 'but he told me all about his family'. He looked away and back to Alyssa waiting for her to continue. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Welcome home

**A/N: I'm so sorry that i took so long to update but my computer crashed and i lost all my chapters for both my stories. **

Chapter 5

They all stared at her waiting for her to continue, she was dragging out the silence she knew that. She ran her hands over the walls last time she was stood here it had been burning to cinders around her, now it stood in its former glory. The walls had been painted midnight blue and the blackened furniture was replaced with white leather. She glanced back towards the kitchen and couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from her mouth.

"You kept it red?" she questioned between giggles. Derek looked at her and despite the tension in the room his laughter rang through the house. All heads turned towards her brother with disbelief clearly written across their faces.

"Yeah, it was her favorite colour"

Her laughter died when he said that, red was her mother's favorite colour, she had listened to countless arguments between her mother and father over the colour of the kitchen it didn't match the rest of the house at all but every single time he would give in because he loved her too much. Alyssa stopped her mind from wondering this evening was going to be painful already she didn't need to fill her mind with memories that she'd only just remembered. She looked around the room meeting everyone's eyes and signed better get it over with.

"Well I better start with the fire. It all started when I was in the kitchen with mum cleaning up with all the cooking shit we had used." For the benefit of the pack she added "it was the annual pack meeting and mum always cooked, we had told the school I was sick because I wanted to help out. I was smart I could catch up it was only one day. So we was in the kitchen when I heard Damien and Liam shout me, I thought they just wanted help in the basement so I finished cleaning then started to walk down to the basement it was only when I got closer I heard their screams were more frantic and pleading, they sounded so scared, I started to pick up the pace and that's when it hit me I could smell burning I started running it was only when I got there did I smell the wolfsbane. They were still screaming and crying, I tried to open the door but it was like it was jammed I tried and tried it wouldn't open their screams were getting more frantic and I was panicking I could hear them crying for me, Damn Derek The-ey were crying and I could hear their hearts slow down and their strangled coughs. They were begging me Derek, begging me and I couldn't get the fucking door open" she paused staring at the wall getting lost in the memory. It was the smell of tears that knocked her out of her memories, she glanced and a few tears slip from the red heads eyes.

"I wouldn't stop I was pounding on the door trying to break it open, I finally did it broke into a million pieces and scattered around the room. A black cloud of smoke erupted from the room and the wolfsbane started to choke me, I was about to run in when someone grabbed me around the waist. It was dad he told me he was alpha that he would go save them, I knew he was to late the screams had stopped I couldn't hear their heartbeats anymore, their presence was gone. He told me he would get them, I-I did It Der, after fourteen years I submitted and you know how he looked at me, he looked at me with pride and love. He told me to save them, to get the rest of them out of there; he told me he was counting on me to protect them. It was when I ran back to the living room I saw there were more fires being started and that's when I felt it. I fell to my knees the pain shot through my whole body as I felt Dad go; we had just lost our Alpha. Mum found me then she told me to save myself while she got the rest of the kids out, she told me to run. I tried to Derek I really did.

It took me a while to get the back door open, they had sealed all the doors shut, and I had just opened it when a wooden beam hit me on the head. I remember waking up and I screamed for my mum and dad but I didn't know who they were, I heard a voice tell me to save myself, I didn't know who it was, I didn't know where I was, god dammed I didn't know what had happened. So I ran and I ran some old couple picked me up, they kept asking me questions and they took me to a town just over an hour from here and I got put into a foster care, where they continued to ask me questions which I didn't know. I didn't know who I was, every memory, every emotion was gone. I knew my name was Alyssa, no second name just Alyssa and I knew I was a werewolf. I had no memories, I didn't know how to trust and I was an Omega. Yeah was a shit life. I spent every day trying to remember something I felt weak and helpless so I went to these clubs for the supernatural. Started training and fighting, I competed to earn money and yes I was the youngest there but I was the best I saved up enough money, got a job when I was 16 so when I finally turned 18 I bought a fucked up apartment and told my foster people to kiss my arse and fuck of!" she paused as anger forced her to stop and her eyes quickly flashed.

"Finally saved up enough to get a car, actually she's a beauty you'd love her Derek, maybe you could fix her up for me. So I went on with my shit life. Shitty apartment, shit job, no fucking memories and the only release I got from my fucked up world was to go down to the club and beat the living shit out of some shape shifter or vampire. Yeah I got into some trouble but that was expected, it was one of them clubs as long as you don't get the police involved, they don't give a shit how bad you kick the fucking shit out of someone.

It was only when I was walking past a burning house that I got my memories back, it was a little girls voice that knocked them back into me. That's why I'm here, I remembered you weren't home. You and Laura at least one of you had to be alive still I needed to know. I just had to see if any of you were alive." She finished her story and they all stared at her with a mix of sympathy and shock. Silence once again settled upon them.

"So who was it that told you to run when you woke up?" Asked a young dark haired girl, who was stood with the hunters.

"Uncle Peter"

Everyone stared at her, no one knew what to say, the pack believing it wasn't their place to speak and Derek not knowing how to comprehend what he had just learnt. The silence was getting too much for Alyssa to bare.

"So everyone knows who I am, aren't you going to introduce me?" This seemed to snap Derek out of his daze.

"Erm yeah sure. Well this is my second in command Scott and his mate Allison" Derek said while pointing to a young tanned male with deep brown eyes and a cocky but cute grin and the dark haired young girl who asked about Peter.

"Next is Jackson and his mate Lydia" he motioned to a young man with blond hair and wide blue eyes, he had his head held proud, he had a sense of arrogance about him. Next to him was the red head who had tears in her eyes, she was a beautiful young woman but there was one thing that stood out for Alyssa and that was her amazing green eyes that held wisdom and courage just like her own. They held a world full of secrets and could locked people out or welcome the in a seconds notice. They reminded her so much of her own, they could fool anyone into believing what she wanted. They were simply hypnotizing.

"And last is Boyd, Erica and Isaac" He gestured to the three piled onto the smaller couch. Boyd was a very large dark young man with dark eyes that made you instantly trust him. Curled next to him was Erica who had glorious wavy blonde hair that tumbled down her back and dark eyes that simply begged anyone to challenge her. Finally was Isaac who Alyssa found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He had a mop of curly locks and a dazzling smile that could make any girl melt but once again it was the eyes that caught her attention. She wasn't usually wooed by blue eyes, most of her family had intense blue eyes so they had no effect on her but this young man who wasn't that much younger than her had taken her by surprise. Them blue eyes looked haunted but also held joyous confidence, she found herself drowning in them and for the first time in many years she felt emotions stirring within her. She hadn't been able to feel much since she lost her memories even with them back she hadn't felt many emotions but just these eyes had made her _feel_. She dragged her gaze from one set of blue eyes to the set of her brother which was not as spectacular.

"And well this is erm this is Stiles…he's my erm..." Derek trailed of, while pointing at the last young man sat on the couch. He had very short darkish hair, it looked like he had recently started growing it out, he had huge light brown doe eyes. Derek looked nervous, she could see the wheels turning in his head and could practically hear him thinking, _oh how do I tell my sister that not only do I have a mate but he's a guy and well I'm now gay. _She let a bubble of laughter escape her lips.

"Seriously Der, I know you haven't seen me in a while but so you really underestimate me that much? Even if I hadn't seen the way you to look at each other or if I couldn't smell the thick scent of sex that linger between you, I CAN see your claim on him. I would never judge you Der." She started of jokily but ended sincerely.

"Sorry Aly, it's been a while. I've missed you so much. Well know that you've met everyone. Guys this is Alyssa she's my little sister."Derek gave her another bone crushing hug, then surprisingly so did Stiles.

"It's great to meet you" he whispered

"You too"

Slowly everyone gave her a hug and welcomed her to the pack. She felt tears well up in the side of her eyes, it reminded her so much of her family.

"I hope you haven't give my room away Derek"

"Of course not Lyssa I couldn't bring myself to"

"So it's okay if I stay here?"

"Seriously did you even have to fucking asked? Go to bed you're exhausted, and its late we can talked more about this tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you so much Der and everyone else as well. Good night"

Everyone shouted their good nights as she headed for the stairs.

"Oh and Lyssa?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday"


	6. My family's territory

_**A/N: So here's another chapter, it's my longest one up to now. There's going to be some new characters in this chapter, let me know what you think of them. I think i finally know where I'm going to take this story. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**I don't own anything from teen wolf. Just the the characters i made up. **_

Chapter 6

It felt weird sleeping in a comfortable bed. The one in her apartment lacked comfort. It was lumpy and small, to sum it up in one word: shit. She lay in her bed just looking around the room, he kept it purple. It had always been her favorite colour. Even when she had no memories, she had a strange connection to a fucking colour. It was strange how a colour could convey so many different emotions when her own mind and heart couldn't. The colour purple could be striking, violent and vibrant but also soft, caring and comforting.

It had been a few months since she'd stumbled her way back to her home town. Things had been strained the first week or so. Her brother would be constantly watching her making sure she was real and the pack didn't know how to approach her. It had taken a while but she noticed she had many things in common with the pack and she had grown quite close to all of the pack members each in a different way. She had bonded with Jackson through training. Allison through her love of weapons. Lydia through her research. The one she found most funny was Stiles, he adored food, he would always be in the kitchen cooking some weird concoction while singing, and every time he made one of his creations, she would be the first to try it. He loved to make food and she loved to it eat, talk about a win-win situation. Scott was so cute and funny; she couldn't help but love him in a brotherly sort of way. Erica was a bitch and Alyssa instantly took a liking to her, they got along well and Erica would constantly want to know how she had become so badass, and of course Alyssa would simply wink and say it was natural. They had an easy relationship. Boyd was organized and she could see the wheels turning in his head every time a situation emerged, he would be there thinking of all the possible solutions, Boyd's mind worked so much like her own, he would seek her out to talk. Isaac. Isaac was a whole different deal, she could see confidence and compassion in those hypnotizing eyes of his but she could sense vulnerability about him and that just called to her. She could a feel a weird pull towards this boy and she didn't want to stay away, that scared the living daylights out of her. She felt overwhelmed, she went six years without feeling anything, well she felt rage and sometimes lust but now here she is surrounded by positive emotion and love which is aimed at her and she didn't know how to deal with it, but she was happy. Genuinely happy.

She had never been closer to her brother than right now, of course he was over protective, he tried to over compensate, but she didn't mind. She was just glad he was alive and she had him back. He had made her one of his second in command's, with Scott still being his other one and Jackson stepping down. They all agreed that because she was a Hale and had more experience than Jackson, she should be second in command along with Scott. She reluctantly agreed. It hurt when she had found out about Laura. There was a part of her that hoped both of them would be here, alive but to know that her own uncle had killed her sister came as a shock. Uncle Peter was always the most caring one of her uncles, he was her favorite. She had been surprised when Derek had told her it was Peter that had killed Laura for power but even though Derek told her this she couldn't fully hate Peter. He was family just like Laura and he had saved her, it had been his voice that encouraged her to run and save herself. Even though Laura wasn't here she was still happy, she had a pack and wasn't living that fucked up life, and she wasn't being run by her need to kick the shit out of something or someone. She hadn't needed to go to the club since she had been back. She should know that happiness and her don't go in the same sentence because all that happiness shattered when she heard growling from the lower floor and she froze, she felt a presence, she could feel them here, four years she had been hiding from them and yet they had found her when her life was finally becoming something, when she was becoming more than an empty shell. Mother fuckers had to ruin everything!

She instantly ran towards the living room, each of the pack members where on red alert waiting for the threat. The three human members looked confused but were still on alert. They all looked towards her when she entered the room, she knew she must look terrifying, a scowl was attached to her face and she was ready to kill something. Anything as long as she got to sink her teeth into flesh and shred away at skin. Stiles, who was standing beside Derek, looked towards her then back at her brother. He was fidgeting and she knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Der, what's happening? Lyssa are you okay?"

"Another pack has stepped onto our territory, they're on their way here, and no doubt they want a confrontation, probably wanting to challenge us. Aly? What's wrong?"

They were all staring at her now, she wasn't listening, wasn't looking, she had all her senses trained on them, a growl erupted from her lips. Not now, not after she had finally gotten her family back together, they will not hurt any of her pack; they will not hurt her again. Rage shot through her and her vision went red; she knew her eyes were glowing. She could feel that her pack were worried for her but right at that moment she didn't give a shit, she would rip each of them to pieces by her own claws. She snapped her head towards the pack when she heard her name shouted, she looked at all their faces and felt guilty, she was worrying them, they were agitated and the humans were scared to come near her. She had lost control, control which was something she craved. She calmed down. She had to warn them.

"Derek, this pack, they're not like us, they're bloodthirsty and they want power. This is your territory you have to act like that. When you confront them you have your seconds positioned behind you and even the humans have to look ruthless. I beg you Derek whatever happens you do not give into him. This is hale territory and if he got his hands on it, well you don't want to know. Please show authority but let me talk, I beg you Der!"

"Lyssa, I don't understand. Do you know this pack? What do you mean whatever happens? Nothing will happen I'll warn them off that's it"

"For fucks sake Derek, just listen to me. I can't explain yet we have no time. They'll be here in a couple of minutes, you have to get out there and get into position. Show them you were waiting for them. GO!"

Reluctantly Derek told the pack to go wait in the clearing and with one last look at her he followed. She stood there trying to collect herself. She couldn't let them see her losing control, she isn't fucking weak and he will not see her like this again.

They stood in a V shape, with Derek at the front and Stiles next to him, the Alpha's mate always stood beside the Alpha, followed by Scott and her on either side. Next to her were Isaac, Boyd then Lydia. On the other side was Allison next to Scott then Erica and finally Jackson. She stood ready, waiting for an attack to be made. In a fight the Second in commands would always attack or defend first. Simply because the Alpha was to important to lose before fight had even begun properly. She could feel the tension rolling of Derek as his back continued to tense and un-tense, she felt bad putting him under this pressure without a proper explanation. Her head snapped towards the entrance the clearing. She practically snarled.

"They're here"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the entrance, just then a tall man about six feet, dressed in complete leather stepped into the clearing. He had dirty blonde messy hair and gray eyes that reminded her of stone just like his heart. His eyes seemed to settle on her and she knew he recognized her. Next to him was a woman who was about a head smaller than him. She had fiery red hair that blazed around her like a fucking halo, well a dark halo. She had large blue eyes and dark lashes, her high cheekbones stood prominent and her full lips curled into a sick smile. She was striking but everything about her screamed dangerous bitch. This was the Alpha and his mate. Behind them stood a larger man, he must been at least seven feet and was packed with muscle that probably was more than all of the pack put together. He had black hair that was scrapped into a pony and the back of his neck, this put his dark brown eyes that seemed to melt into his iris on show. Stood next to him was a petit woman that had waist length wavy brown hair with milky brown eyes to match. These too were dressed in leather. The last on that side of the Alpha was a youngish woman; she had purple hair that was cut into a curly bob. She had a sweet face that could make any man or woman do as she wished, on the first look at her she looks sweet and innocent but the green eyes give her away, you can see glint in them when she's about to kill, she loves to torture and watch as she makes people suffer. On the other side of the Alpha stood a woman with platinum blonde straight hair that fell to her waist with electric blue running through the front of it. She had a noticeable nose piercing and too was dressed in leather; she had cool gray eyes that resembled those of the Alpha. Next to her was a man with curly brown hair and cheeky face which she knew was more cruel than cheeky. He had blue eyes that just begged you to start a fight, he loved to watch. His pouty lips were pierced with snakebites. The last of their pack was a male older than her. He had black spiky hair with red shooting through the middle; full lips that just begged to be touch and from personal experience she knew he had a killer body that you just wanted to lick every inch of, his eyes were green just like his sister but held much more as they focused on her, she felt as if she was in the past and the first time he set eyes on her, they simply screamed dominance and control. Two things she would never give no matter how attractive he was.

Each of the packs sized each other up, they had number yes but she knew that these were more experienced and more cunning. Derek was taking her advice and stood tall and strong asserting his authority. It wasn't enough though, she had warned him to let her do the talking. She was about to talk to the Alpha but he beet her to it.

"Well Lyssa, it's good to see you again and you found a pack. I must say I'm hurt Lyssa, you turned me down yet here you are with another pack I'm extremely hurt, what do they have. I knew you were a power hungry whore."

She heard Derek growl, he was losing his cool and would attack anytime soon. She laid her hand on his arm and took a step forward. She changed her whole manor, she had to get to him, and she knew what buttons to push with them.

"Oh Adrian, it's been what two years. Power hungry whore? I must say that is a new one. I must ask what you are doing on MY family's territory."

"Your family? Well look guys little Lyssa got her memories back. So you are a Hale, well that makes things much interesting. Tell me Lyssa have you told them about your past because the looks on their faces they have no clue how you know us. Have you been keeping your past a secret from them Lyssa?"

"They may not know everything about my past but they would still accept me. I'm family. Oh speaking of family how's your pack doing Adrian, you seem to be one short. Oh wait I remember, you're so useless you don't like to get your own hands dirty so you send your fucked up Second who can suck dick better than he could kill, but he did have more power than you didn't he Adrian, he should have been Alpha did you send him on purpose to get rid of him."

She watched as each of the pack members rained they're anger in, she'd got to them. Adrian's eyes glowed red, she had gotten to him, she had played on his biggest fear, a fear that he didn't know she knew. His fear of being over powered. He was about to reply when the purple haired woman jumped forward about to attack her screaming.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION HIM, YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE"

She continued screaming even when her brother grabbed her around the waist. She quickly glanced back at her pack and noticed the confused looks they were giving her and the other pack.

"I'm sorry Jana, did I hit a nerve? I'm so sorry hunny I forgot he was your mate wasn't he. You have no right to be on Hale territory so I suggest you leave Adrian and don't come back or else we will kill you. I will kill you. You know better than anyone Adrian that I will do it if you fuck with my family again. They don't know much about my past but you do Adrian. Your whole pack does. If I even think you're on my territory again, I will hunt you down and personally pick the flesh of your bones. Do you understand?"

"Well Alyssa, two can play at that game. We'll go for now but don't forget Lyssa that your right I know your past very well but more so Jasper knows your past better than any of us. Do you really think your pack will want you when they know what you've done? Will they want to know the crowd you use to hang with? But mostly Alyssa will they want to know who you've killed?"

Adrian step for just as she did, she was only a beta but she could handle him, he wouldn't kill her, he was having too much fun. They were stood in each other's faces, both packs ready for a fight. She looked over his shoulder and glanced at the black and red haired man and spoke directly to him.

"I may have done some fucked up shit, but that's nothing to what you've done. You may have some serious dirt on me Jasper but don't forget you may be more experienced but we both know you wouldn't win against me. You didn't win against me last time Jazz." Her eyes flicked back to Adrian.

"I was an omega and I destroyed your best Second. What does that say Adrian? I have a pack to back me up know who are just as powerful as me. You don't have a chance. How about you run away with your tail in-between your legs like last time oh mighty Alpha?"

"This isn't over Alyssa, this territory will be mine and you will regret ever double-crossing us. Just remember, I don't forget. I meant what I said two years ago Lyssa, you would be better off with us, I know Jasper would love that."

They started to retreat; he had gotten the last word again, he clearly mentioned the offer to stir shit up with her pack, she would let him get the last word, her ego wouldn't let it. It wasn't until they were nearly gone when she shouted out:

"Hey Jana, his blood tasted fucking good yano"

She burst out in a twisted laugh when she heard Jana's struggles to run back towards the clearing. Alyssa turned to her pack and was shocked to see Derek's angry face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Lyssa. What the fuck was that?"

"You know what Derek; I just bought us some time. I know how Adrian's mind works and you don't know how to handle him. He would have killed you. Yes you're an amazing Alpha and have strength like not many others because of our hereditary, but he has experience and skills that you never thought possible. I didn't want to see my last family member dead because of me."

"How do you know them Aly? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"You could say that yeah, but to how I know them, that's a long fucking story that you'll want to sit down for. To shorten it to why they have some kind of vendetta against me is easy. I killed his second of command"

They all stared at me with shock on their faces and a few gasps tumbled from the human's mouth.

"Oh and It was on their territory"


	7. Old friends

**A/N: I'm backkkkkk. We do have a couple more minor characters in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to anyone who's still reading this. I don't own anything from teen wolf. **

Chapter 7

"You did what? You went onto another packs territory and killed their second? What the fuck Lyssa? I thought you had more sense than that."

Derek had been ranting for the past half hour and frankly it was starting to piss him off. Stiles and Lydia had been trying to calm him down since they got back to the house but No! Mr. older-brother-Alpha had to lecture her while the rest of the pack watched slightly scared. She could feel her claws start to grow as she became more pissed. She knew her eyes where once again flashing their glorious blue, Derek could see she was getting angry fast but he continued fucking ranting. Words stopped tumbling out of his mouth when Isaac interfered.

"Derek, how about you calm down, give her a chance to talk and explain?"

She felt warm hearing him stick up for her, there was another feeling she wasn't used to, someone having her back.

"She already has explained, she killed their second and now they're after her. Great, just what we need."

"That's it, I've had enough! For fucks sake Derek, for one you don't know the full story believe me it's one fucked up story and yeah maybe I was to fault slightly but I did it in self defense. Two, I haven't had a chance to tell you about my past because of your over protective, we must help her fucking shit. For the past six years I've looked after myself Derek and of course I've done some fucked up, cold, heartless shit but Derek you don't know all that because you won't talk to me. I'm not the little bubbly girl any more who needs to be protected by her fucking brother, so when you want to actually talk without ranting shit come find me!"

Through her speech she had slowly been approaching Derek, now she turned on her heel and grabbed her phone from the table and stormed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Alyssa?"

"OUT!"

* * *

She was stood in front of the club. It was well hidden, you know the usual hidden supernatural club, at the end of the alleyway in the dark where nobody could see it. She had been stood there for the past ten minutes wondering f she should go in and vent. She needed to take her anger out on anyone who challenged her, she just needed to release it but this was her old life, she just didn't know what to do. Should she go in and be bombarded with questions from her 'friends' or turn away with the possibility of her anger over blowing onto some stranger.

"Hey Aly, you gonna come fight with me or stand there all day wishing you where as hot as me?"

She knew that voice anywhere. It was the only voice she had trusted when she lived here. She turned and was met with the familiar blonde haired sex god who was the best and only friend. They had done everything together, from sparring to drinking down the SN strip (supernatural strip) taking the piss out of any shifter, vampire or witch they could find. He stood six foot tall, he had an amazing body but had never really worked for it, he didn't need to, and he was strong and fast. He was one of the most ruthless and dangerous vampire she had ever met but she knew him for more than his reputation. Sure his reputation was right but there was more to him than that. He was wearing his signature skinny jeans. She had tried to count how many different pairs he owned but she had gotten bored after the fifteenth pair. He was currently wearing a white pair, sixteenth pair. He wore a black shirt that had a cross and rose on it; certain clubs had symbols so they could recognize who was which club. She looked up into his deep black eyes, despite her anger she had to laugh at the cocky smile that was permanently locked on his face.

"Sorry Ash baby, the only reason you're hot is because you're stood next to me"

"Well I personally think you'd look hotter with your shirt off"

"Oh well baby how about we go inside and if you get me hot and sweaty enough I'll strip"

"Oh Aly I've missed you. I was so worried you never just disappear so we are going in there I'm gonna kick your arse than you can explain where the fuck you've been"

"Sir, yes, sir"

Nothing ever got past him; she knew he'd worry about her. He'd tried to phone her but she'd been too caught up with the pack to actually have time to talk to him.

They walked to the front of the club, even though they serve drinks this wasn't really a party club, it was mostly for people wanting a fight. Ash rapped his knuckles against the large wooden. A petite woman with vibrant pink hair and large purple eyes opened the door. She was dressed in a short leather skirt that showed more arse than is covered and a blood red corset that gave the illusion of massive breasts. This of course was matched with red corset heels (Picture on profile). Ash and Alyssa lifted their jacket sleeves and flashed their tattoos. When you joined the club you get two tattoos, the first one was Gothic studded cross with two dragons wrapped around it, which you have on your forearm for easy access, so you can quickly flash it so people know what club you belong to. The second was more of a personal one, it was a reminder to never betray your club or else they would come for you also it was a reminder you're in it for life. This was two black roses entwined with thorns in a 'v' shape; you could have this one anywhere. She had it across the bottom of her back while Ash had it from one shoulder blade to the other. (Tattoos on profile)

The woman at the door simply nodded her head and stepped aside to let them enter. She quickly closed the door.

"It's been a while Aly, you been burying a bone?"

"Funny Selena, I actually went to find you some help, you know with your reaction."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well word on the street is your allergic to animal fur and you got a nasty rash on your hands, well with your reputation I'd be on someone else's hands or fingers"

She saw Ash trying to hold in his laughter, while she just laughed at the astonished look on Selena's face. Everyone knew Selena would fuck anyone or thing, she would also try things other people wouldn't even think of. One day she had been about to fuck some panther guy when he suggested he liked it rough, her brilliant plan was for him to go down on her as a panther, poor little witch had a reaction to his fur and well you can guess the result of the reaction.

Selena's face was suddenly the same colour as her corset and she kept her eyes trained on the floor. Alyssa gave another chuckle as she grabbed Ash by the arm and pulled him through the club. She walked into the vast training room, there were groups of people and animals scattered around the room already fighting, discarded weapons decorated the floor. The smell of blood and sweat filled the air. Everyone stopped when she entered and silent questions filled the room. She stalked towards the weapons cabinet and threw two swords to Ash, a Claymore and an Estoc. She picked up her own weapons, opting for the same. Being werewolves and vampires they had the ability to heal extremely fast therefore they could fight dirty without consequences as long as there was no wood or wolfsbane involved they were fine.

Facing Ash, she got into a defensive crouch, her Claymore raised above her head in her right hand and her Estoc in her left hand, her arm curled in front of her body. Ash mimicking her position, smirked at her, again. A wicked smile found its way to her lips as they started their dance.

* * *

It was six hours later when they finally decided to call it quits. Panting heavily covered in sweat and blood they quickly changed clothes and headed to the club a couple of blocks down for a few drinks. Once again they flashed their tattoos and ordered some drinks. Ash ordered a simple yet manly beer while Alyssa wanted something stronger. It takes a lot for them to even get tipsy so why start with the pussy stuff? She ordered an SAF cocktail (strong as fuck).

"So Aly, what's bothering you?"

She sighed, of course Ash could see through her mask.

"God Ash, where to start. I got all my memories back, found out my whole family died in a house fire, which I was also in. Everyone died except my brother, sister and uncle. I found my brother but my sister was killed by my uncle then my brother killed my uncle. He accepted me into his pack and I've been living with them and when everything finally feels right, Adrian and his fucking mutts turn up and try to take my brothers territory, then he sees me and wants revenge. My brother, not knowing the full story goes mental so I flipped and snapped at him then ran here to kick the shit out of something. Oh and I'm a Hale"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I know"

"Wait you're a Hale?"

"Yes Ash I'm a god damned Hale"

"Oh well Aly I don't really know what advice to give but don't forget I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me I'll always be here if you want to talk or it you need to, and I will quote 'kick the shit out of someone'"

She stared at him for a few moments that was one of the most emotional things he had ever said to her. They had a strong relationship and of course they loved each other. Not in a romantic way, just in a best friends way. They had such a care free relationship and would always joke and flirt, none of it serious. She was about to reply when she heard a loud crash and load voices coming from the entrance. Everyone's eyes snapped towards the entrance, in the club you defended one another and if someone from another club was attacking every single one of them would defend. She was startled when she caught the scent of home and family drift through the club. She suddenly stood up and stalked over to the entrance, Ash on her heel. When she rounded the corner she was shocked to see Jeremy, the six foot seven, dark haired, tanned vampire bouncer have her brother pinned against the wall by his neck. Every other member of the pack was there and was in defensive crouches ready to attack, even the humans.

"Jeremy, let him go"

"Aly?" his voice full of confusion

"Jer, trust me"

She walked forward and laid a hand on his arm.

"Please, they're fine. I'll go talk to them outside"

"Okay Aly. You've been back a couple of hours and already causing trouble. Nice"

"Ha of course Jer, of course"

She gestured for the pack to follower her and walked out into the alleyway. Ash a constant behind her. To the pack she looked calm and in a much better mood than before but to Ash, well Ash was the only person to read her every emotion. To say she was pissed would be a massive understatement. She kept her calm until they were out of hearing range. Isaac turned to her.

"Where the hell have you been Lyssa, you can't just take off like that you had us worried."

She lost it.

"What the actual fuck are you doing here? If I wasn't there each and every one of you would be fucking dead. I can't actually believe it, how can all of you be so stupid. I told you these clubs where bad shit yet you waltz on in here and try to fight the fucking security. Seriously Derek how could you put your pack in danger like that. Believe me when I say it they would have no problem killing you and the pack, Yes that includes the humans, if they thought you were a threat."

They all looked shocked some even hurt but right at the moments all she could see was red. Ash had laid a hand on her shoulder sometime through her rant. Seeing that wasn't helping he took a small step forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. She missed the daggers Isaac sent to Ash. The familiar sent of Ash washed over her and instantly she calmed.

"Good Aly, just stay calm baby"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry"

She met Derek's eyes and they stared at each other in a silent conversation, they were unaware of the curious glances their pack mates were giving them or the glances Isaac kept throwing over to Ash. Eventually she sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened with Adrian's pack, but you don't judge and you wait until I'm finished before you attack me with questions. Got it?"

"Of course Lyssa"

"Not here though. You don't know who's listening, oh and Ash stays"

**A/N: So yeah I kind of used L.J Smiths character. I just love Ash so i thought i would make a character kind of like him even though their personalities are totally different. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to know what you people think. Should something happen between Alyssa and Isaac despite him being younger or should Ash be in the way. **


	8. Fighting for survival

**A/N: ****Hey guys I'm back, so sorry it took this long to update. Hope you all enjoy. x**

Chapter 8

"Could we go to your place, Ash?"

"Sure, the bitches are out of town for a few weeks anyway"

"Ash, do not talk about your sister like that!"

They were still stood in the alleyway. Alyssa was contemplating all the places they could go to talk. A club? Too load. Pub? Too many people. Home? Too far. Ash's place was perfect plus the added bonus of his four sisters not being home. She was about to reply when Jackson, who stood with his arm around Lydia, spoke up.

"Wait. You're like twenty-five and you live with you sisters?"

"Well technically all my shit is at the house where my sisters live but I spend most nights in some girl's bed."

Yeah, Ash is a bit of a whore. He spends all night partying, hooks up with some girl that throws herself at him then he leaves in the morning with a 'Well beautiful that was amazing, I'll give you a call' then he's gone and they never hear from him again.

"But yeah I live with them. We were turned at the same time so we helped each other with the blood lust and we stuck together ever since. They're the only family I have left"

Jackson diverted his eyes to the floor, not really expecting a truthful answer.

"Ash, could you take them while I just sort something's out?"

"Aly! What are you doing?"

"Nothing bad Ash, just trust me please"

"Always baby always."

She rolled her eyes and turned to her pack.

"I'll be like ten minutes. Just follow Ash and I'll be there real soon."

Derek was staring at her, confusion written on his face. She waited for him to reply. Everyone could sense the tension. Derek didn't want to leave her alone in a place like this. The awkward silence was broken by Stiles.

"Sure Lyssa. You go do what you have to do"

She smiled and quickly hugged Stiles while whispering a quiet 'Thank You' before taking off.

* * *

It had been an hour since she left them in the alleyway. She ran to Ash's house hoping they wouldn't be too pissed. Her 'meeting' had taken longer than she intended. She slowed when she approached the house, hearing raised voices she stopped outside the door.

"She's been gone an hour, something night be wrong. We should look for her"

That sounded like Isaac except she had never heard the worried tone he was using now.

"Listen! Aly can take care of herself. Just trust her."

She smiled, Ash defending her as usual.

"Isaac's right though what if something has happened?"

"I agree with Lydia. Maybe we should go looking for her."

She rolled her eyes, _of course you agree with her Jackson you whipped pussy. _She thought. She heard them shuffling around the living room, probably getting ready to search for her.

"No! Right just no! You will not go searching for her. She's probably perfectly fine and even if she isn't she can certainly defend herself. None of you know Alyssa the way I do. She's ruthless and dangerous, people fear her. She was only fourteen when she joined the club. The youngest ever and that's only because she proved herself. She fights in competitions and guess what? Never once has she lost, she always wins and that's what people are scared of. She's fast and cunning; there hasn't been a situation she couldn't get herself out off. Some of the other clubs call her the fox and that's why none of them challenge our club because they know we have Alyssa and then those that are foolish enough to challenge us, regret it instantly because they underestimated her. You have never seen anyone as fierce as Alyssa, she's simply too good to be beaten. Everyone from our club respected her. When she first stumbled up the steps she was a pup and they wouldn't give her a chance but she certainly proved them wrong. I was only nineteen, just starting out and I admit I was one of them who said she isn't up to it. It's not just the fighting it's the loyalty but she put us all to shame. So don't you dare insult her, especially to me, by suggesting she's some little girl that doesn't know how to protect herself!"

Silence came over the room. She could hear each of their heartbeats quicken.

"Aly, I know your there"

A sheepish grin crept onto her face as she finally entered the house. She came face to face with her pack and Ash, he had his hands balled up into fists and his jaw was set. Alyssa tried to break the tension in the room and calm him down.

"Of course you knew Ash"

Silence once again filled the room and everyone was staring at her. This was beginning to feel like a regular occurrence, everyone watching her begging for answers. Of course Scott had to break the tension by throwing himself at her with a goofy grin on his face. She wound her arms around his waist, excepting the hug. She smiled over his shoulder at her brother who was clearly worried. She smiled slightly trying to reassure him.

"Well bitch that was a long fucking ten minutes"

"Sorry Erica but I had to be late of course"

"Sure you did Lyssa"

"Well der bitch, what did you expect?"

She unwound herself from Scott to be pulled into another hug from a certain tall, blue eyes boy that kept messing with her head. She knew it was wrong to use him like this when she had no idea what she was feeling but she couldn't help melting into his embrace and burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. After a minute she pulled away with a sigh and went to stand next to Ash, who was still shaking with anger.

"Calm down Ash or else you're going on a bunnie diet!"

He breathed out a laugh while his body stopped shaking and his fists unclenched. She smiled up at him and turned back to her pack. She nodded towards the couch and chairs, slowly each of them sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"Once again I better explain, is it just me sensing a bit of déjà vu here? No, okay then. Well then, erm where to start. Ah. This story would be a lot smoother if you knew who they all were. I'm guessing you all figured out Adrian is the Alpha? Well the red headed woman is his mate: Tara Temmer. The big guy with the pony tail is his second: Dimitri Mortale. The woman next to him with the brown wavy hair is his mate: Livana Rendall. The woman behind Tara with the platinum blonde and blue hair is Amaris, she's Adrian's sister. Next to her was Jacy Lowell, he's the one with curly brown hair and the lip piercings. He's Adrian's closest friend, pretty much an adviser, he's the only one who can tell Adrian he's wrong and get away with it. Lastly are the woman with the purple hair and the guy with black and red hair. That's Jana and Jasper Faolan, their twins. See, Jasper looks like he has a dark side but Jana she's looks sweet and innocent but do NOT underestimate her, she may be one of the cruelest of the pack.

Strangely it was Boyd who voiced his curiosity.

"So how do you know them?"

"Well it started one night in the club. I was eighteen and had just finished my fight with some vampire guy when he approached me…"

_Flashback_

_"Got to say Aly, you sure put him in his place"_

_"What can I say Cassius? I need that money and he was just in the way"_

_"Remind me to never mess with you"_

_"Don't worry; I'll warn you if you ever piss me off"_

_"Great, Thanks! How's the apartment doing?"_

_"Fine"_

_"How's the sleaze ball?"_

_She sighed _

_"Same as always."_

_"Aly, if you ever need help with money"_

_"Cas. I'm fine; anyway that's why I'm competing"_

_"I know bu-"_

_"No Cas, just leave it!"_

_"Fine"_

_She sighed and wondered around the edge of the room, trying not to get in the way of anyone's fights. It's not as fun when Ash isn't with her; he usually drags her for a drink to celebrate her (Which was always) she crossed her arms and lent them on the window ledge, leaning her head out to take a breath of air. During the day they would black them out so the vamps didn't get crispy but during the night when everyone comes to train the smell gets too much for their heightened senses. Her mind was running through countless money problems when she felt him. He lent his back against the ledge, next to her arms and propped his foot on the wall._

_"Aly right?"_

_"Alyssa to you honey"_

_"Well love there's no need for the hostile tone"_

_"Sorry _love,_ but go hit on someone else"_

_"Now pet, I'm just being friendly. You were pretty awesome out there"_

_"Well thanks, so can you and your shitty British accent fuck off somewhere else?"_

_She was lying of course, that British accent stirred something up inside her. She hadn't looked at mystery man yet, she couldn't. She guessed from his arrogance and his beautiful, velvety British accent that he had to be good-looking; no one got a big ego by being ugly now did they?_

_"Sweetheart, I just want to get to know you. I saw you fighting and it was enchanting, you beautiful darling, maybe you should let me show you just how much you're worth it."_

_She finally turned to face him, she involuntary gasp at the sight of him. He stood about six foot, had black spiky hair which had a vibrant red through the middle. His cheekbones were prominent and had full pouty lips that begged her to bite them. It was his eyes that caught her full attention; she always had a thing for eyes. It was always the first thing she noticed. His eyes were bright emerald green, they look like glaciers, cold and distant, they had a dark, dangerous shadow about them yet she saw a spark of cruel amusement and that simply excited her. _

_"How about you tell me your name and number then I might consider it"_

_"Now you're talking Angel. My names Jasper, Jasper Faolan."_

_"Alyssa, but you already knew that didn't you Jasper?"_

_"Of course Hunny. Well I got to go, my packs calling. Good-bye Miss Alyssa, I'll give you a call."_

_She watched him as he walked away; glancing between his back and to the piece of paper he shoved in her hand._

"So you met Jasper before Adrian?" Allison asked.

"Yep"

"So what happened next?"

"That night I fucked him. He was waiting for me outside the club. Even till this day we don't know how he got in, he wasn't part of our club anyway we talked for a bit that led to a heavy make out then next minute we somehow got to his apartment. We had sex and I left in the morning before he woke up, I wanted it to end there just a one night thing. I was drawn to him but with everything that was going on I just didn't have the time but he wouldn't leave me alone so we met up a couple more times and then I met his pack a couple at the time but never the Alpha."

"So what changed?"

"I felt someone watching me. It was his scent but I didn't know who the other scent belonged to."

"What happened?"

"I got pissed and confronted them"

_She was once again by the window in the club. Ash had left to take care of some family business, something about his younger sister draining a homeless guy, whatever, either way she was alone again. She felt eyes watching her from the alleyway outside, she glanced out the window and was met with a pair of familiar green eyes. **Fuck this**, she thought. She climbed up onto the window and jumped out landing on her feet in a crouch. She slowly stood up and faced Jasper; he was with another man who had dirty blonde hair and stones for eyes. _

_"You didn't tell me she was this beautiful Jasper"_

_"Adrian" Using a warning tone._

_She stared at them wondering why they had been watching her. What did they want with her? She crossed her arms and cocked her hip out._

_"Did you need something with me? Because could be doing something much more important"_

_"And what is that?"_

_"Fucking a cat, well pretty much anything than this"_

_"You're right Jazz she is a feisty one. Great potential."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"Blunt as well, I like it. well Alyssa, my dear friend Jasper has been constantly talking about you, so much even the rest of the pack agree actually I feel a tad bit left out, they've all met you yet I have not, anyway I think you're perfect for my pack."_

_"Oh really? Well I decline"_

_"Alyssa maybe you should accept his offer, please. I don't want to see you get hurt"_

_"Sorry Jasper but no! Please I beg of you to try and hurt me, if your pack has been talking about me so much then you should know I can take you on"_

_She turned on her heal and stalked away; she did not hear the quiet conversation that continued._

_"Adrian please, just leave her alone."_

_"She will either join us or die. I want her in this pack. She has a brilliant reputation; we would be deadlier with her. You will know you place Jasper. Maybe I'll send Choker to persuade her a little"_

_"Adrian plea-"_

_His beg was cut short by the harsh sound of skin being hit. He didn't realize the strangled noise was his own gasp of pain._

_"Do not defy me Jasper." He spoke with a calm yet deadly voice._

_Choker Woosley stood a whole six foot three and was built like a brick wall. He had a southern accent with chin length copper hair, his copper hair was matched perfectly with his golden eyes which were filled with cruel amusement and sick, twisted joy. He stood before her at the back of the stripper club. She was looking for another job, not as a stripper of course but as a waitress or barmaid. He was waiting for her when she came out the back door._

_"You must be Alyssa ma'am"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Well lil darling, I'm here as a persuader, if you like."_

_He slowly made his way towards her; she refused to move, as if she would make herself look weak. In a quick flash she didn't see, he had his claws dragging down her face, slicing skin. The shock quickly wore off as she went into defensive mode. _

_"Join our pack baby-girl and I won't hurt you."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Working your way around the pack already? Got to be a whore well you did just come out of a stripper club"_

_"You talk all day pretty boy or actually take a hit? Because hunny I understand if you don't want to lose to a girl"_

_"I just wanted to get to know you before you're to fucked up to talk"_

_"It's a shame you're getting your hopes up because when I fuck you up, you'll be devastated"_

_"Is that right? You've got a big mouth for such a small girl"_

_"Sorry hunny but you don't know what I can do, you'll scream for me to stop and you'll beg me for death but I'm not that kind death will never come you'll just heal and I'll start all over again."_

_"Well sugar not only are you on our territory but you're threatening me. You've got balls kid but unless you join our pack I'll have to kill you"_

_"Try it baby"_

_"Oh this is going to be fun"_

_He charged at her and she narrowly dodged his attack. She was good she knew that but she had heard of Choker he was sadist and a psychopath, he loved the thrill of killing someone. He liked to rape girls then watch as their lives slipped from them and then he'd do it all over again. He wouldn't stop until he heard their hearts stop beating and even then he'd fuck their lifeless bodies more but most times he'd let them go and stalk them to watch as they cried from the nightmares. She may have done some fucked up things but nothing compared to the horror and torture he's done._

_He went to claw at her face; she ducked under his arm and slammed his head against the wall. He turned and caught her arm, flipping her over his back and slamming her against forcefully against the floor. Pain shot through her body but she ignored it and flipped onto her feet, they started circling each other. _

_"I like a fighter, makes it more fun"_

_The both charged at the same time, each throwing punches and kick. They were bloody and sweaty. He managed to trap her between his arms, her back pressed against his chest, she furiously tried to break his hold but he was too strong, she felt his hand grope her breast and the other slip into her jeans, anger and adrenaline flowed through her body and she managed to elbow him in the face while kicking back into his balls. He fells to his knees holding himself, he looked up towards her and grinned. She kicked him in the chest and he fell against the wall with such force the bricks loosened. In the second she took to breath he was already up and ready to attack, he charged and got a punch to her stomach, she went to kick him when she felt her stomach tighten she looked down and saw the Athame sticking out of her. She fell to her knees confused why she felt so weak, it should have started healing, she couldn't move all her muscles weakened. He knelt down in front of her and ripped the Athame out of her, throwing it behind him, a sick grin crept to his face as he pinched her left nipple, she couldn't move from the spot she was in, he dipped his hand into her jeans and panties again running his finger up the length of her clitoris then thrusting it in her, he pulled out and suck on it. _

_"It's laced with wolfsbane, can you feel it? Cursing through your body making you weak? I'm going to fuck you now, while you're bleeding out and can't move, then the last thing you'll see before you die is my face while I cum inside you."_

_He stood up and removed his jeans of course he was commando, he turned around to grab the Athame. Despite her weakened muscles and the pain she smirked. Rule number one: Never turn your back on your enemy. With all the strength she could gather up she sprang from her position on the floor to his back and in one fluid motion she snapped his neck, she fell with him to the floor, lying a few feet away from him. The wolfsbane weakening her and her blood pooling around her. She felt darkness creep up on her and she fell into blackness._

"He tried to rape you?" Isaac and Derek both screamed at the same time.

"Tried too but didn't"

"So Choker was Adrian's other second?" Stiles asked trying to change subjects.

"Yep"

"What happened then? Because you obviously didn't die in the street." Lydia asked, worry in her tone.

Alyssa glanced at Ash, he laid a hand on her shoulder, she signed and a small smile played at her lips.

"Ash found me. Brought me here and took care of me until I recovered, I was out for like five days."

"That's really sweet. Is there something between you two?"

"He's my best friend and before I met all you he was the only one I trusted. He's my rock and the only thing that can keep me bloody sane."

"That's so cute."

"Trust me if you knew him you wouldn't be saying that"

They all laughed as Ash put his hand over his heart faking being hurt and started to cry. Of course Derek had to ruin their laughing.

"So they want revenge?"

"Probably and now they have an advantage"

"What's that?"

"They know I have my memories back. They know about my family so they could use that against me, well us."


	9. Hard to trust

**A/N: I am extremly sorry about the long wait, I've had a busy last month with loads of exams and to top that of, I lost the outline for this chapter so i had to re-write it all. I hope you enjpy, sorry again for the wait. Xx**

Chapter nine

She was watching the stars burning in the sky, from the window where she was perched. She was simply mesmerized by their genuine beauty, her head was resting against the glass and her knees ticked up to her chest with her arms wound around them. Ash had demanded that they all stay, he had enough rooms to fit everyone in, he didn't want them traveling home that late and how could she possibly argue when she was shattered. Yes, she was shattered but sleep just wouldn't come, every time she closed her eyes images would attack her mind but it's not like she hadn't learnt to deal with them it's just she never imagined she'd have people she cared about it the line of fire. So while everyone else slept her mind was going into to plan mode, she never wanted her family mixed in with Adrian and the clubs. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, they were willing to fight for her, to protect her and she wasn't used to having people to help her. She didn't know how to accept it; she didn't know how to trust. She was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the soft steps entering her room.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

She didn't have to turn around to know whose sweet voice that belonged to.

"Yeah they are what's up?"

She felt him walk into the room and saw his muscled arms drop onto the ledge next to her feet.

"I saw your light on and just wanted to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep, why are you up so late?"

"Same"

They fell into a comfortable silence gazing out into the night. She always felt comfortable around him, she couldn't explain it, it just felt like she had know him forever, she felt like she could hand this boy her heart and he would protect it with everything he had. He felt like home and she just couldn't help being curious about him. She finally turned to look at him and like every time she was struck by Isaac's beauty, physically he was perfect in every way, from his toned body to his infectious smile and his deep, emotional, luscious eyes but she knew that couldn't be said for his mentality.

"There's more to your past than you're telling us, isn't there Lyssa?"

She blinked, momentarily shocked then sighed, if anyone could see through her lies of course it would be him. She couldn't lie to him, something just screamed at her not too.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you tell us? You can trust us and maybe we could help!"

"I know I can Isaac but I find it hard to trust people"

He snorted "yeah I know that feeling"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you know that feeling?"

His face turned stony and his hands clenched. She watched as his eyes tinted yellow and he took deep breaths to calm him down. He kept his eyes focused on the window and after a few tense seconds he replied.

"No reason."

"Isaac please?"

She didn't know why but she wanted to understand him, she wanted to know every little detail about him maybe it was because he arose feeling in her, ones that she had not felt since Jasper. He sighed.

"How do you do it?"

She looked at him with confusion written on her face, her eyebrows pulled together and her lips slightly parted as if she was about to ask him again.

"You make me want to talk about it. Since Derek gave me the bite I haven't talked about it, I just locked everything away but there's something about you that makes me want to fall to my knees and blurt it all out. I can feel every wall I ever built crumble around me and I'm scared what you're doing to me but I don't want it to stop but it makes me feel weak."

"I'm sorry"

"Huh"

"For making you feel weak"

He sighs,

"My father was abusing me so when Derek offered me the bite, fuck yeah I took it. It was a chance to become someone new, someone who didn't get pushed around or fucked over or overlooked. I wanted to be strong. This pack makes me strong but I can't help feeling I'm the weakest link, the fucked up member of the pack. Now I sound like a dick talking about feelings but fuck Aly you make me feel things I've never felt before"

"You are not the weakest link Isaac Lahey. This pack would be nothing without you, all of you are only eighteen you should be outing having fun and you make sure they don't stay too serious. This pack would be miserable without you Isaac because you bring the fun and you keep everyone real. It's because of you that the pack gets stronger everyday because they've seen how far you come, you make sure that everyone is included and you make us feel like a family!"

She swung her legs off the ledge and stood to face him; she put a hand under his chin and pulled him to look at her.

"Look and me Isaac, you are not nothing!"

"Thanks Aly" he murmured.

She still had his chin lightly gripped in her hands. Her eyes flashed to his beautiful pink lips then back to his eyes. She felt herself drowning as he stared at her intensely. Slowly as if asking for permission he brought his head towards hers. She shouldn't be allowing this, she was wrong for him, she had too much baggage and she was too dangerous, she would break and torture this boy but the rational part of her mind turned to goo under his lovable gaze. His hands curled around her waist sending heat shooting through her body. It was now or never maybe she should let herself be happy for once but that little voice at the back of her head kept interfering and she knew the little bastard was right. She couldn't do this, she was too pure and sweet and she would not corrupt this boy. She just couldn't. His lips hovered over hers, their breath mingling together going straight to her head, he was about to close the small distance when she ripped her hand from his chin and jerked her head to the side. She couldn't look him in the, knowing he would captivate her all over again. For the first time in her life she ducked her head and spoke quickly with no confidence.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't"

She made to walk out the room when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, she landed with her hands resting on his chest with his sill holding one of her wrists while the other resumed it position around her waist.

"Why Aly? Just tell me why, I like you, a lot actually and I know you like me so why can't you?"

"No Isaac, I'm too fucked up for you. I would ruin you and you deserve better than me"

"I think I have the right to decide who is best for m"

The look of adoration on his face was killing her, she doesn't do well with emotion and she didn't know how to respond to him so she did the one thing she was good at. She got pissed.

"You don't know anything Isaac. You are a kid that's all, a teenager run by his hormones. You know nothing about me; you think you know what's best for you? No you fucking don't. I would wreck you, maybe I like you but that could kill you. I've been through enough in my life Isaac, I'm still going through it and I don't want you to be in the middle of it"

"I know what you've been through Aly"

"No Isaac you fucking don't. You think because you heard the story of Choker, you know everything well you don't. I've been through worse, you think me nearly getting raped by him was the worst thing that ever happened to me well your wrong honey! Try being fourteen and being touched and fucked by your foster dad or-"

She stopped dead realizing what she had said, she didn't want them to know the details of her past and especially not like that. She was livid but she knows she had just fucked up big time. He was staring at her mouth open, rage and confusion clouding his eyes.

"He rap-"

She holds up her hand to cut him off, all the anger had drained from her voice and she deflated, she just sounded tired.

"Just leave Isaac, please just leave"

She turned her back to him, once again gazing out the window, now with totally different thoughts running through her mind. He didn't leave right away, she refused to turn around and after a few moments he sighed and she heard him leave the room. She bent her head and leaned it against the cold wooded frame of the ledge.

"Fuck" she whispered.

Why did she always have to fuck things up?

* * *

"I'm just worried about her Stiles"

Stiles pushed away from the door he was leaning on and walked over to Derek, who was sat at the end of their bed with his face buried in his hands. Stiles dropped to his knees and took Derek's hands in his own.

"She'll be fine Der, she's just got to adapt to having a family again."

"I know Stiles. I know. I just want to make sure she's okay. I need to protect her, I failed her the last six years, and I've got to make up for it now"

"Derek Hale! You look at me, do not blame yourself. You didn't know she was still alive, you didn't now okay, and there was nothing you could have done. No one is blaming you; most importantly Alyssa isn't blaming you."

Derek lifted his head to gaze into the wide soothing eyes of his mate. He know how he got so lucky, Stile just had a way of calming him down and always seemed to reassure and comfort him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well you smacked my head of cars, slammed me into walls and nearly got me killed on multiple occasions plus most of the time you lose your temper an-"

"STILES! I get it"

"Do you?"

"Yeah I get it, I put your life in danger and you shouldn't be with me"

Derek's head dropped again and Stiles just caught the pain flash in his eyes. Stiles slowly moved his hands up Derek's arms, feeling his firm muscles tense under his touch. He continued moving them to cup his jaw, Derek's stubble tickling his thumbs as he stroked Derek's cheek. Stiles tilted Derek's head up and stared into his eyes. He moved closer so his breath mingled with Derek's. Stiles refused to look away; he just stared into Derek's ocean orbs as he spoke softly.

"No you don't, I love you Derek Hale, believe it or not I love you even after everything we've been through and the danger we're constantly in. None of that matters because .You. And one day sour wolf you will have to accept that I am not going anywhere"

Derek moved his hands to cover Stiles and in a rare moment of vulnerability he let his eyes flutter shut and leaned into Stiles warm embrace, he turned his head to place a gentle kiss on the palm of Stiles hand and Stiles chuckled at the feeling of his stubble. Derek didn't move his lips from Stiles palm.

"God I love you so much"

"I know you do Mr. Alpha-wolf, now shut up and sleep. I love you and your sister will be fine. So let's rest and we'll figure everything out when we get home"

Derek laughed at the pure joy of Stiles; he always made a tense situation lighter.

"Sir yes sir"

Stiles let his laughter burst at the image of Mr. Alpha actually saluting him. It was only Stiles who got to see the child in Derek and he never wanted that to change. Tomorrow would hold more danger and death but for tonight Stiles curled himself around Derek and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Don't underestimate me

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being so late with this chapter. I had alot going on over Christmas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's more exciting than the last one. Thanks to everyone still reading this. Xxxx  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Chained to a ceiling. That's where she currently was, chained to a bloody ceiling while having a wolfsbane laced hot rod poked into her stomach. She tried not to scream, she really did but there's only so much pain a sixteen year old can take before she cries out. _

_"Looks like we broke the puppy Rick"_

_Hunters. Fucking hunters._

_She had stayed out late, not wanting to go back to that house with that abusing bastard, so she stayed out and ended up caught by hunter._

_"Michael! Michael!"_

_"What you shouting about Rick?"_

_"Something's wrong"_

_"What?"_

_"Look. She's healing fast like a normal wolf but look man, she's scaring"_

_"What the fuck, that's not normal. Try something deeper"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Dip that knife in wolfsbane and aim for a main organ"_

_She screamed as the knife thrust into her stomach. _

She screamed as she belted up and away from Isaac.

"Aly, Aly! It's me. What's wrong?"

It took her a moment to remember she was in the backseat of her car, on her way home from Ash's. Derek was driving with Stiles in the passenger's seat.

She must have fallen asleep and her head had dropped onto Isaac's shoulder. She snaps her head up when she realizes Isaac has been shouting her name.

"Sorry sorry. It was nothing Isaac, just a bad dream, probably because I haven't slept in a while. Just drop it."

* * *

You know that feeling when it feels like everyone is staring at you? Where you can't even sneeze without someone glaring at you? That's how she felt right now. It had only been Der, Stiles and Isaac in the car with her and their eyes were constantly on her, begging for an explanation while the others just sensed the tension radiating from their Alpha.

They had started training as soon as they got back , Derek claiming that he just wanted to keep them in shape but she knew her brother was worried and wanted them more experienced.

She was sat against a tree watching and waiting for her turn, she held back when she trained with them, she knew she would end up losing control and kill one of them, they weren't used to the way she would fight in the club. Lydia sat next to her, usually Lydia trained with Alyson but she was away with her father visiting some relatives or whatever.

She watched Boyd and Scott sparing, even though Scott was older they were evenly matched. Boyd was a wall, he had amazing strength but Scott had speed, he was faster than all of them, well excluding Derek and herself. She watched as they attacked and dodged each other, she couldn't help assessing them as they fought and seriously when could she not voice her opinion.

"You're favoring your right Scott"

Scott's puppy dog eyes turned to her confused.

"And?"

"If you favor a certain side, your fight becomes predictable and BAM! There's a weakness, your taken down."

"Oh, erm. Okay, Aly"

"And Boyd, how did you not notice him constantly attacking with his right?"

Boyd looked shocked that he was being criticized, him being the one that usually only Derek could take down.

"He erm, is really fast"

Her eyes flashed blue as she rolled them and snorted. She turned her eyes to her brother.

"What have you been teaching them Der?"

The confused look that appeared on her brothers face was utterly hilarious.

"How to protect themselves"

"That my dear older brother is the worst fighting i have ever seen. That would not protect fuck all, to be honest you have some good strategies but man they need tightening up. Other wise they are too predictable"

"Oh because you could do so much better little sister"

Her head snapped up and a smile crept to her lips.

"Well yes brother i can"

In one fluid motion she stood up and stripped of her hoodie with a new air of confidence and authority. Se pretty much 'swaggered' up to Boyd, she, nodded to Scott telling him to sit down"

"Come at me Boyd"

He hesitated for a second then nodded. She stood with her legs slightly parted, her feet firm and her back straight. She did not raise her arms and she did not attack. Boyd watched her for a moment before attacking, he lashed out with his right arm trying to slash her face. before Boyd got any further and before anyone even noticed that she had moved, she had Boyd's wrist encased in her hand, with one quick flick she snapped Boyd's wrist, he barley had time to scream out before she had her hand around his throat and swiped his feet from under him, knocking him to the ground . She knelt beside him keeping her hand around his throat. Se glanced up and met everyone's shocked eyes.

"They are stronger and faster, each and everyone of them will be more experience and the WILL fight dirty. Do you understand that? They have skills and they will use your every weakness against you. If you really think this is enough to protects your self's, your mates and your pack then you are a lot dumber that i thoug-"

Se quickly stands and turns to the tree's at the right of her. Her eyes turn blue and a feral growl erupts from her. the pack crouched instantly on alert. It was once again Lydia who let her fucking mouth break the silence.

"Aly? What's wrong? What's happening?"

She didn't rely, she just kept staring at the tree's. When she finally spoke, she took a step with every word. She stalked forward menacingly and spoke with a chilling voice which stunned the pack.

" .Have. .Wish. To come here"

She reached behind the tree and gripped a handful of curly brown hair. She yanked him towards her then span around and threw him to the floor in front of her so the pack could see, she dropped down on her knee's, one of them planted on his chest. Piercing blue eyes stared back at her, sadistic smile latched onto his pierced lips.

"Well, looks like the real Alyssa has come out to play"

She plunged her clawed hand into his chest, clutching onto his heart.

"Why did he send you Jacy?"

"Well I am his best friend. Oh and I am mated to his sister plus I'm just drop-dead fucking sexy"

"That's right you will drop-dead"

"That's the best you got Lyssa? Tut tut you've lost it"

She ripped her hand from his chest and grabbed his hair in her bloodied hand, dragging him to stand. He tried to slash at her but she slammed his head into the tree closest to her.

"What does he want Jacy?!"

Jacy coughed out some blood and stood to face her.

"You Lyssa. He wants you in the pack, he says he'll forget about Choker if you just join us. Jasper wants you back aswell.

"No" she growled.

"He's pissed Lyssa. You don't want to start anything against him"

She walked towards him, backing him against the large tree trunk, she grabbed his hair and pulled to expose his neck while her other hand gripped his chin so he wouldn't look away.

"If Adrian wants a war, tell him he can have one. If Adrian really wants to challenge me, tell him to hit me with his best shot. He thinks because he's an Alpha he can beat me but he's forgetting who he is dealing with. I've tortured and killed hundreds of vampires, shapeshifters, witches and werewolves. I can take down one fucking Alpha on my own."

"You need an army for war Alyssa, who have you got? Your pack? You just said it yourself, we fight dirty, we're more experienced, they have weaknesses! They can't protect themselves, we will destroy them!"

"You don't think i can train them?"

"Of course i do, i just don't thinkyou'll have the time. Lets face it Lyssa, they are not good enough"

A cruel smile crept to her lips, her laugh sounded cold and vindictive. She bent and lowered her voice, she spoke dangerously.

"Do not underestimate me Jacy. It would be good it you told that to Adrian. Now GO!"

She finished with authority and for a brief moment er eyes turned from blue to silver. Jacy saw her eyes change and jumped away from, he gulped as his eyes darted around, suddenly nervous.

"I, erm,Yeah, I'll tell him"

Jacy darted away, using his wolf speed to get away from her. Isaac made a move towards her, she spun her still silver eyestowards him a growl erupting from her when Erica layed a hand on his arm.

_Mine._ Her wolf growled.

_Wait. What? _

The thought knocking her from her haze. Her eyes instantly returning to their natural colour and her anger fading. She looked towards Erica and gave a reassuring smile. Her eyes flicked over to her brother who was trying to contain his rage.

"Aly, what have you done?"

A hint of a smile played on her lips.

"I just declared war. So we better start training"


	11. Don't follow me

**Wow guys I am so extremely sorry. I know it's been like three months since I've updated. i don't have much of an excuse, just life caught up to me an then my laptop broke. I'm sorry for this chapter, it has been kinda rushed and I lost my motivation and writers block took over. Still I hope you enjoy it. R&R again sorry. **

**-Lovelife xx**

* * *

_I just declared war. _

It was them four words escaped her that she felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline. It was sick and it was wrong bit just the notion that she would be fighting once again for her life, that brought a sudden joy. Fighting, war, ass kicking, that's all she knows. All she remembers.

It was wrong of her to drag them into other shot, but as they keep saying they're pack, they will always have each others back. Yet here she was pacing in front of her car. Contemplating just getting into her car, driving away, and sorting all the shit herself. They would be pissed but they'd get over it, eventually. How can they expect her to do anything else. She spent so long not trusting anyone, she just can't suddenly trust them. Plus they couldn't fight for shit.

_Mine_

Where the fuck did that come from.

_Mine. _

Just one word which had been haunting her for the last two nights.

_Mine. _

There was only one reason a wolf would growl mine and there was no damn feat Alyssa fucking Hale has a mate. She didn't deserve a mate, she was cruel and twisted. She was fuck up in every god damned way and she would not bring him down with her.

She would not cause them more torture than they had already suffered. It was with that last thought that Alyssa jump into her car and started driving, only one destination set in mind.

* * *

'Aly? Aly? I thought we were going to train?'

Lydia Martins silky voice travelled thorough the empty Hale house. She couldn't find Aly anywhere and it was starting to piss her off. Aly had gotten them into this mess, declaring war then demanding they train harder but yet here she was searching the Hale property when It was Alys idea to begin with. Fucking Haled. She loved Alyssa to bits she really did but Aly must have been passed the same I-can-and-will-piss-you-off Gene that her brother also possessed. Fucking infuriating Hales.

Her eyes were drawn down to a small folded piece of paper on the kitchen table.

**Do not follow me. **

No explanation, no apologies. Just three words. Three simple words that sent ice cold shivers shoot through her body.

'Fucking Hales'

* * *

**Again guys sorry for the length and its not my best work. Sorry for the mistakes. **

**-Lovelife. Xx**


End file.
